


Arting Around

by RainbowHearts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHearts/pseuds/RainbowHearts
Summary: Shiro is the instructors' favorite errand boy and finds a drawing of himself. (School AU. Both are Students)





	Arting Around

There are days that even Shiro finds himself annoyed with being the pride of the school. Sure, it came with some benefits, but more often than not he was saddled with errands. Iverson liked sending him running around the school to grab paperwork or drop something off to another instructor. Thankfully today, Matt was dragged along with.

“Looks like we’re down to the last few on the list.” Matt said as he checked off a name from a clipboard. Todays task was picking up paper work from various instructors and Matt really wanted it done with. He then stops in his tracks as realizes they are approaching the art room. “Think you can handle it, buddy? The dust in there really sets off my allergies.” Sounding miserable already just at the thought of it. 

Shiro chuckles as he pats Matt on the shoulder. “You got it, Matt. Want to move on to the next name without me?” Shiro said as he looks at the clipboard Matt was toting. 

“My hero,” he says while looking at the next name. “It’s Bowman. I should be fine.” He nudges the other back with his arm, before heading down towards Bowman’s class. 

Shiro turns his attention to the art classroom. It’s been a couple years since he’s taken art as an elective. He remembers enjoying it, but can’t recall where he even put any of the sketches or art supplies he had for it.

A cursory glance told him that he was alone in the room. Hopefully Miss TK thought to leave the paperwork out on her desk. He makes his way to the front, taking his time to look over the various paper taped to boards on easels or hanging on the walls. It’s not until he gets to the one closest to the window that he finds himself stopping. It’s a charcoal drawing of someone looking out the window. There is a niggling sense that the person was familiar, but it wasn’t as important as the view through the window. It was of the courtyard, which was Shiro’s favorite place to look out at. Whenever he had a moment to be alone and gather his thoughts, he found himself going to that window to look out. To watch fellow students to eat lunch or meet up. To see the flowers, trees, and the fountain. He wonders if the artist went there to recoup as well. If he might have even seen them-

“Whoa! Is that you?” Matt’s voice broke his trail of thoughts. Raising a brow as he looks over to Matt to see what he’s referring to, only to see he’s looking right at the same drawing he was. Again, focusing on the person there. 

“Do you really think so?” Asking as he tries to figure out why Matt thinks so.

“That pose is definitely a Shiro thinking hard pose.” Matt even tries to mimic it from the safety of the doorway. The dust must really get to him if he’s standing that far away. Shiro laughs as he looks for a name. There’s nothing on the paper itself, but he does find a sketchbook on the floor. Picking it up and finding the name written on the top corner. “Keith K.” Matt sounding so close almost made him drop it. Looking at his friend who was now standing next to him leaning in close. “Let’s take a peek.” 

“We should finish with our task and then ask if we could look.” Shiro said, but he doesn’t move fast enough to put it down. Matt pulled the sketchbook out of his hands and is already flipping carefully through the pages.

“You can get the paper. I want to see if there’s more.” Shiro finds himself rooted there, looking over at the pages. The first ones are gesture drawings and still life in pencils and charcoal. Then there are cats, a dog, quick sketches of a lion at the zoo… On the back of each page is a date and the signature from the instructor with critique.

Then they find it. There’s sketches done in ink and graphite of people. Then they find a couple more of Shiro and even one of Matt. It looks like they were chatting while heading somewhere. 

“Hey look, it’s me! Man, they are pretty good.” Shiro isn’t sure how to feel about it. It doesn’t seem like he’s the specific focus, but the artist just happened to see him while doing his homework. It’s almost a little disappointing. 

“Come on, we should hurry up.” Shiro said, reminding himself of their task. He heads to the desk before Matt can flip through it further. He finds what they need on the corner, and he looks up to see Matt still going through the art book. There’s an aww from his friend and then he holds up the sketch book.

“He drew you again with a cat!” Brows were raised as he looked at the page. He finds his heart skipping a beat as he sees the image of himself nose to nose with a stray. He remembers that because the cat came trotting up on a table after school asking for attention. Shiro wasn’t even aware that anyone was still there. “Hey, does Miss TK have any post-it notes on the desk?” Pulling himself out of his embarrassment as he looks down. 

“Yeah, why?” The look Matt gave him told him this could be a bad idea. Matt was already there at the desk with the sketch book. He jots something down and places the sticky note on the page. Shiro only catches the end of an e-mail address and Matt’s name at the bottom before the sketchbook is closed and Matt is returning it to it’s place. “Matt?”

“Just offering him a model if he wants.” 

His brow shoots up at that. “Something tells me I’m going to regret this.” They both make their way out of the classroom, sticking the paper in the stack of others on the clipboard, while Matt checks it off.

It’s not until much later, when he sees the e-mail in his inbox that he finds out just what Matt did.

**Author's Note:**

> I was lightly inspired by fanart I found floating around on tumblr. If there is enough interest in this, then I will add more to it.


End file.
